Aren on Tour
by Iljana
Summary: oder 'Was Euch Charly und Joey verschwiegen haben'
1. Kapitel 1

So, hier ist wie versprochen die Übergangsgeschichte. 

Sie ist aus Arens Sicht, da wir dachten, es wäre zu langweilig, vor dem dritten Teil noch mal eine Zusammenfassung zu geben, sondern interessanter das Ganze noch mal aus der Sicht einer anderen Person zu sehen. Und da Aren unser Originalcharakter ist, könne wir und natürlich besser in ihn versetzen, als zum Beispiel in Legolas. Außerdem wird es sicher spaßig Arens Gedanken kennen zulernen. 

Es wird wahrscheinlich so sein, dass wir mit dieser Geschichte nicht fertig werden, bis unser dritter Teil herauskommt. Aber bis dahin haben wir hoffentlich schon einen Großteil der Geschehnisse aus dem zweiten Teil abgedeckt. Wenn es soweit ist, geht natürlich erst mal Teil drei vor, aber ‚Aren on Tour' wird auf jeden Fall fertig gestellt.

So, dann viel Spaß!

~~~~~

****

Aren on Tour

__

oder ‚Was Euch Charly und Joey verschwiegen haben'

Kapitel 1

Seitdem mein werter Cousin Legolas erfolgreich von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt ist, ist es in Düsterwald deutlich ruhiger geworden. Die Anspannung, die seit der stetig wachsenden Bedrohung von Mordor aus in der Luft lag, hat merklich abgenommen. Doch noch immer ist Besorgnis in den Gesichten aller zu lesen, besonders da noch immer Orks die Gegend unsicher machen, plündern und zerstören. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, aber ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen; ich fühle, dass noch immer eine nicht greifbare Bedrohung über unser aller Köpfen schwebt.

Legolas hat mir immer wieder versichert, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Aber ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu sehen, dass auch er sich Sorgen macht.

Er ist vor zwölf Tagen losgezogen, angeblich um durch die Wälder zu streifen, nach seiner Abwesenheit nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aber ich wette er ist unterwegs, etwas über die Orks heraus zu finden, die vor zwei Wochen hier in der Nähe gesichtet wurden.

Seit heute Morgen ist es mit der Ruhe allerdings vorbei. Dinrían hat im Wald zwei Menschen aufgegriffen. Er hat sie in den Palast gebracht, und hier schmoren sie nun seit einem halben Tag im Kerker. Demnach zu urteilen, was Dinrían berichtet hat, könnten das die beiden Mädchen sein, von denen Legolas berichtet hat. Ich hab ihm natürlich bis jetzt kein Wort geglaubt und gedacht, er wollte seine Geschichte nur ein wenig interessanter machen. Aber wie mir jetzt scheint habe ich ihm wohl unrecht getan.

Als Thranduil jemanden schicken will, die beiden zu holen, biete ich mich an, denn ich brenne darauf, die beiden kennen zu lernen. Gerüchten zu Folge muss eine von ihnen eine ziemlich große Klappe haben und stundenlang gegen die elbische Gastfreundschaft, den König und die Welt im Allgemeinen gewettert haben. Ich wette, dass sie die jenige ist, die Legolas den Kopf verdreht hat und wegen der er jetzt Liebeskummer hat (ein weiterer Grund, den Palast so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen – um sich abzulenken), auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Als ich die Treppe Richtung Kerker heruntergehe, wird es immer kühler und immer stiller. Kein besonders angenehmer Ort. Eigentlich hätte es einabgeschlossenes bewachtes Zimmer wohl auch getan. Zwei Menschenmädchen sind wohl harmlos. Allerdings habe ich das über Hobbits auch immer gedacht, und wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, ist vor einigen Jahren eben einem solchen und ein paar Zwergen die Flucht aus den Kerkern gelungen.

Wie dem auch sei, ich stehe jetzt vor der Zelle und bedeute der Wache aufzuschließen. Das erste, was ich höre, ist ein erleichtertes und gleichzeitig ziemlich empörtes "Na endlich holt uns hier mal jemand raus!" und steht eins der Mädchen vor mir. Sie hat braune schulterlange Haare, ebenfalls braune Augen und hat sich gerade vor mir aufgebaut. "Ich dachte schon, ihr lasst uns hier verrotten!" Das muss dann also die mit der großen Klappe sein. Als sie mich wütend anfunkelt, ist das Einzige, was ich denken kann nur ‚Wow!'. Irgendwie sieht sie niedlich aus, wenn sie sich so aufregt. Moment – was denke ich da eigentlich? Ich hab sie noch keine zehn Sekunden gesehen und finde sie schon niedlich? Außerdem ist sie ein Mensch! Und ein ziemlich kleiner noch dazu! ‚Arengórë, du musst dich dringend zusammenreißen!' sage ich mir selbst und sehe das andere Mädchen an. Sie ist fast einen ganzen Kopf größer, hat dunkelblondes Haar und grüne Augen. Sie sagt nichts, blickt nur zurück.

Jetzt, wo ich die beiden gesehen habe, muss ich mich korrigieren. Das zweite Mädchen ist doch eher Legolas' Typ.

Bei eingehender Betrachtung fällt mir auch die seltsame Kleidung auf, die die beiden tragen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen, und schon gar nicht in diesen Farben!

Den komischen Rucksack den die beiden bei sich hatten, haben wir vorsichtshalber konfisziert; aber bis jetzt hat sich keiner getraut ihn zu öffnen und Dinrían hat ihn nur weggeschlossen.

Mir fällt erst auf, dass ich die Mädchen die ganze Zeit angestarrt habe, als ich bemerke, dass sie ebenso zurückstarren.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben, drehe ich mich um und gehe wieder, darauf vertrauend, dass die beiden mir folgen werden.

Während die Braunhaarige anfangs noch ununterbrochen redet, ebbt ihr Wortschwall irgendwann ab, je länger wir unterwegs sind. Ich bin extra ein paar Umwege gegangen, um sie zu ärgern. Mit ein wenig Glück ist sie dann zu erschöpft, um Thranduil gegenüber genauso zu zetern. Es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie dem König respektlos gegenüberträte!

Als wir vor dem Thronsaal ankommen, lasse ich beide sich hinsetzen und verschwinde durch eine den Türen. Ich trete vor Thranduil, der gerade in ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Berater vertieft ist. "Mein König? Eure Gäste sind da." "Ah, Arengórë. Ich werde gleich Zeit für sie haben." Damit wendet er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu.

Nach einer Viertelstunde entfernt sich der Berater und Thranduil bedeutet mir, die Mädchen reinzulassen. An der Mine der Dunkelhaarigen erkenne ich sofort, dass ihr die lange Wartezeit ganz und gar nicht gepasst hat. Na, hoffentlich geht das gut!

"Herzlich Willkommen in Düsterwald! Mein Name ist Thranduil." Die Mine der Blonden hellt sich augenblicklich auf. Die andere ist aber weniger begeistert. "Also ich stelle mir unter einem herzlichen Willkommen etwas anderes vor!" Also, so kann man doch nicht mit dem König reden! Aber sie ist noch nicht fertig. "Und dieser... dieser ‚Begleiter' ist verschlossen wie eine Auster." Ich muss grinsen. "Ich nehme das als Kompliment." Sie dreht sich um und schaut ziemlich überrascht, lächelt dann zögerlich. Dieses Lächeln steht ihr ausgesprochen gut, muss ich sagen. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Arengórë!'

"OK, also... also das hat sich dann wohl erledigt. Aber trotzdem. Wir haben höflich darum gebeten, mit Legolas oder Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen, und was bekommen wir als Antwort? Einen Kerkeraufenthalt!" "Ja, das hat Dinrían erzählt." "Dinrían?" Die Blonde beugt sich etwas zu der anderen herunter und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr; laut genug, dass ich meine elbischen Hörfähigkeiten wohl nicht bräuchte, um sie zu verstehen. "Er meint wohl unsere Ballerina." "Ah."

Ich würde am liebsten in lautes Lachen ausbrechen. Dinrían eine Ballerina? Ich würde zu gerne seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn er das zu hören bekommt.

Wie dem auch sei. Das Gespräch dauert noch einige Momente, in denen sich Thranduil aufrichtig entschuldigt und dann mache ich mich auf den Weg, die beiden in ihre Gemächer zu bringen. 

"Da du ja offenbar doch reden kannst, hast du bestimmt auch einen Namen." Die Kurze wieder. Scheint keine fünf Minuten still sein zu können. Ich verzichte darauf, ihr zu erklären, dass man auch einen Namen hat, wenn man nicht reden kann. "Natürlich. Ich heiße Arengórë. Und ich nehme an, dass ihr auch Namen habt." Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass sie sich dem König gar nicht vorgestellt haben. Wie unhöflich! "Ja Charlotte, und sie hier ist Josephine. Aber der Einfachheit halber nur Charly und Joey." 

"Eure Zimmer." Ich öffne eine Türe und wir drei treten ein. Die beiden blicken sich eingehend um und scheinen zufrieden. "Hey Aren!" spricht Charlotte mich wieder an. "Arengórë." verbessere ich sie. "Aber das ist doch so lang." Ihr Blick sagt mir, dass ich ihr meinen neuen Spitznamen nicht ausreden werde können. Ich seufze und ergebe mich in mein Schicksal.

Ich erkläre kurz, dass die beiden heute Abend mit Thranduil essen werden und verschwinde dann mit Josephine nach nebenan, um ihr ihr Zimmer zu zeigen.

Dann lasse ich auch sie alleine und begebe mich zu den Ställen. Mich um die Pferde zu kümmern ist meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, wenn Legolas nicht da ist, mit dem ich sonst durch die Wälder streifen würde. Dass er mich auf seine Orkjagd nicht mitgenommen hat, nehme ich ihm sehr übel, schließlich bin ich sein Cousin!

Aber der Anblick, der sich mir bietet als ich aus dem Palast trete, entschädigt mich für alles. Charlotte steht auf dem zu ihrem Zimmer gehörigen Balkon und sieht einfach umwerfend aus. Sie trägt ein fliederfarbenes Kleid mit weiten Ärmeln und es passt ihr einfach perfekt. Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie noch nie etwas anderes getragen...

Ich reiße mich von ihrem Anblick los. "Alles in Ordnung?" Charlotte war offenbar so tief in Gedanken, dass sie sich sichtbar erschreckt. "Ja, prima." "Ich werde euch in einer halben Stunde abholen." "OK."

Und das tue ich dann auch. Die Bediensteten des Palastes haben ein Festmahl aufgetragen, mit den Spezialitäten dieser Gegend. Unsere Gäste betrachten das Mahl allerdings etwas kritisch, wohl weil sie elbisches Essen nicht gewöhnt sind. Doch dann fangen auch sie an zu essen.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerke ich, dass Charlotte den Großteil ihrer Mahlzeit nur auf dem Teller hin und her schiebt. Anscheinend hat das auch der König gemerkt. "Schmeckt es nicht?" fragt er. "Do...doch. Es ist bloß so, ich esse nichts... was mal eine Mama hatte." 

Fünf Sekunden lang herrscht völlige Stille im Raum. Ich muss ein Grinsen hinter meiner Hand verstecken, als ich den Gesichtsausdruck von Thranduil sehe. Dieses Mädchen ist anscheinend immer für eine Überraschung gut; ich habe meinen Onkel schon lange nicht mehr sprachlos gesehen. 

"Sie essen nichts, was mal eine Mama hatte? Was essen Sie denn dann?" "Na, alles mögliche, schließlich gibt es nicht zur Fleisch zu essen. Gemüse zum Beispiel, oder Reis und Nudeln." Von Letzterem habe ich noch nie gehört, aber das ist auch unwichtig. Der Gesichtsausdruck, den Thranduil jetzt aufgesetzt hat, ist einfach Gold wert. 

Nachdem mein Onkel sich von seinem Schock erholt hat, gehen die Gespräche in Small Talk über. "Mein Sohn hat mir nach seiner Rückkehr viel über eure Welt erzählt. Vieles klingt zu unglaublich, um wahr zu sein." "Hat er mich zufällig erwähnt?" fragt Josephine. "Wenn Sie das Mädchen sind, das meinen Sohn verprügelt hat..." Ich weiß genau, dass Thranduil scherzt, aber Josephine wird weiß, wie die Wand.

Die Geschichte hat tatsächlich ihre Runde gemacht. Ich kann mir allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass Josephine etwas gegen Legolas hätte ausrichten können, wenn er sich wirklich hätte wehren wollen. Bei dem Gedanken an einen gestandenen Elb, der sich von einem Menschenmädchen schlagen lässt, muss ich unwillkürlich erneut grinsen. Ich fange Charlottes Blick auf, der schon seit einiger Zeit immer wieder auf mir ruht. Als ich ihr allerdings direkt in die Augen sehe, wird sie leicht rot und schaut weg. Oh man!

Nach dem Essen begleite ich die beiden wieder zu ihren Gemächern. Plötzlich habe ich wieder das sprachlose Gesicht meines Onkels vor Augen und ich grinse leise in mich hinein. Und zu denken, dass ich Legolas kaum glauben konnte, als er mir von diesen wirklich sehr außergewöhnlichen Mädchen erzählt hat...

Anscheinend ist mein Grinsen auffälliger als ich dachte, jedenfalls hat Charlotte – der anscheinend nichts entgeht – es bemerkt. "Sag mal, du scheinst das ja alles sehr lustig zu finden." "Ja, ich finde das alles sehr lustig, weil ich mich gerade daran erinnert habe, wie ich Legolas ausgelacht habe, als er von euch erzählt hat. Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt, ich dachte er erzählt irgendeine Story als Entschuldigung dafür, dass er nachdem der Ring zerstört war, wieder ein paar Tage weg war, ohne sich abzumelden, und jetzt stehe ich neben euch." "Du glaubst Legolas lügt?" fragt Josephine mich empört. Oje, da habe ich wohl etwas falsches gesagt!

Um sie abzulenken erzähle ich den beiden etwas über die Familienverhältnisse in Düsterwald und auch dass ich mit Thranduil und Legolas verwandt bin.

Als ich den beiden eine gute Nacht gewünscht habe, gehe auch ich zu meinen Zimmern. Allerdings geht mir der Blick von Charlotte nicht aus dem Kopf, den sie mir zugeworfen hat, als ich den Ring erwähnt habe.


	2. Kapitel 2

****

Aren on Tour

__

oder ‚Was Euch Charly und Joey verschwiegen haben'

Kapitel 2

Ich konnte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen und so kommt es, dass ich noch vor dem Frühstück im Stall bin.

Als ich gerade dabei bin, Wasser in die Tröge zu schütten, höre ich weiter hinten im Stall ein Geräusch; da scheint jemand über den strohbedeckten Boden zu laufen. Ich begebe mich auf die Suche nach dem Besucher, und sehe, wie Josephine ihren Kopf gerade in eine der leeren Boxen steckt.

"He, schon so früh auf den Beinen?" begrüße ich sie. Sie dreht sich blitzschnell um und sieht mich an. Als sie mich erkennt, wandelt sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von Neugier zu abschätzigem Missfallen. Oje, bei der hab ich es mir wohl verscherzt...

Ich kehre zu den Pferden zurück, und fahre fort sie zu versorgen; Josephine hat sich an einen Balken gelehnt und sieht mir zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Elena schnuppernd in ihre Richtung geht, und dann höre ich auch schon Josephines überraschten Ausruf. "He, ich bin nicht Herkules!" 

Elena scheint Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, Josephine als ihre Kopfstütze zu benutzen. Lachend frage ich "Wer ist Herkules?", denn von dem habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. "Nicht so wichtig." antwortet sie und seufzt.

Ich bücke mich nach dem nun leeren Wassereimer und sage, um sie ein wenig aufzumuntern: "Das ist Elena, sie scheint dich gern zu haben. Genau wie ihr Herr."

Wie erwartet hellt sich Josephines Gesicht erheblich auf und sie wird sehr rot im Gesicht. "Legolas hat über dich gesprochen. Sogar eine ganze menge. Auch zu seinem Vater. Thranduil wollte dich gestern nur in Verlegenheit bringen, nimm das nicht so ernst."

Josephine wird noch roter und scheint das Thema wechseln zu wollen, denn sie sagt schnell: "Elena, das ist ein schöner Name, hat er eine Bedeutung?" "Ja, es bedeutet ‚von den Sternen'. Wie du vielleicht siehst, haben alle anderen aus der Familie weiße Pferde, wie es sich für Pferde von Königen gehört. Aber Legolas hat Elena als Fohlen in Düsterwald gefunden und seinen Kopf durchgesetzt. Wir waren damals auf einem Streifzug. Das haben wir ziemlich oft gemacht, als wir noch jung waren. Heute muss Legolas andere Prioritäten setzen und ihm bleibt nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Wie dem auch sei, als wir durch den Wald gezogen sind, haben wir plötzlich ein klägliches Wiehern vor uns gehört und sind sofort hingeeilt. Auf einer Lichtung stand ein Fohlen, zitterte am ganzen Leib und war auch sonst in einer schlechten Verfassung." Ich verfüttere ein paar Leckerchen. "Ich fürchtete schon, es würde weglaufen, wenn wir uns ihm nähern. Aber es schien sofort Zutrauen zu Legolas zu fassen, und in dieser Sekunde hat er wohl beschlossen sie zu behalten. Später hat er ihr einen Namen gegeben, der an dieses Ereignis erinnern sollte..."

Ich blicke zu Josephine rüber, die gedankenverloren Elenas Kopf krault. Ich bezweifle, dass sie zugehört hat. "Auf jeden Fall ist Elena seit dem–" fahre ich etwas lauter fort, werde aber sofort von Josephine unterbrochen, die plötzlich den Kopf hebt. "Ist Legolas zu Fuß unterwegs?" "Nein ist er nicht." Ich denke ich weiß, worauf sie hinaus will, aber da werde ich sie wohl enttäuschen müssen. "Er ist mit einem anderen Pferd unterwegs." Die Enttäuschung ist ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wieso?" "Ach, ich dachte nur..." Ich hebe eine Augenbraue, um zu zeigen, dass ich ihr das nicht abnehme und lächle. "Keine Angst, er kommt ja heute oder morgen zurück."

Josephine seufzt schwer und verabschiedet sich dann von mir, zweifellos um nach Charlotte zu suchen. Ich hoffe nur, die beiden tauchen nachher beim Frühstück auf...

Den Rest des Morgens und des Vormittages verbringe ich damit, die Pferde ein wenig herumzureiten, damit sie sich die Beine vertreten können. Seit dem es zu gefährlich geworden ist, Reisen zu unternehmen, kommen sie kaum noch zum Einsatz.

Als ich gegen Mittag sehe, dass die beiden Mädchen im Schloss herumlungern, und nicht wirklich wissen, was sie mit sich anfangen sollen, beschließe ich den beiden Düsterwald zu zeigen. Na ja, zumindest die nähere Umgebung ums Schloss.

Der Mittag vergeht sehr ruhig; Charlotte und Josephine folgen gebannt dem, was ich zu sagen und zu zeigen habe und es macht mir großen Spaß die beiden herumzuführen. Besonders Josephine freut sich über die Anekdoten, die ich ihnen über Legolas' und meine Streifzüge erzähle. Charlotte ist erstaunlich ruhig, stellt nur hier und da ein par Fragen und beobachtet mich ansonsten die ganze Zeit.

Wenn sie mich mit ihren glitzernden braunen Augen so intensiv ansieht, läuft mir eine Gästehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken...

Am Nachmittag beschließen die Mädchen, das sie eine Abkühlung brauchen und liefern sich eine Wasserschlacht am Fluss. Ich bleibe dabei natürlich auch nicht trocken, und triefend begeben wir drei uns irgendwann wieder zum Schloss zurück, wo ich die beiden zu ihren Zimmern bringe und mich dann auf meines begebe, um mir trockene Kleidung anzuziehen.

Den Rest des Tages verbringe ich hauptsächlich in Gedanken an Charlotte; denn diese Blicke gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Ich hole die beiden am Abend zum Essen ab und gemeinsam begeben wir uns zum Speisesaal.

Wir sind noch nicht ganz durch den zweiten Gang, als plötzlich die Tür auffliegt und ein zerzauster und dreckiger, aber gutgelaunter Legolas im Raum steht.

"Hallo Vater! Freust du dich? Ich bin früher da als erwartet. Oh, wir haben Gäste?!"

Gäste? Gäste?! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Legolas ist blind, denn die beiden am Tisch sind unmöglich zu verwechseln.

"Haben wir uns denn so verändert?" flüstert Josephine in Charlottes Richtung. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich von einer Sekunde zur nächsten von Freude zu Ärger und wieder zurück. Aber dann strafft sie die Schultern, tritt hinter Legolas und tippt ihm auf die Schulter. "Die Begrüßung in dieser Welt lässt echt zu wünschen übrig.!" Ihre Stimme zittert dabei und ist gegen Ende nur noch ein Krächzen.

Legolas wirbelt herum, als würde Sauron persönlich hinter ihm stehen und guckt als ob ein Geist vor ihm stünde.

Ich muss mir fast auf den Fingerknöchel beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen, und Charlotte neben mir gibt unterdrückte Prustlaute von sich.

Als Legolas und Josephine sich begrüßen, werfe ich einen Blick auf Charlotte. Sie scheint sich für die beiden zu freuen, aber Wehmut und Traurigkeit sind ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich muss mich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und zu versuchen sie irgendwie zu trösten.

Nach kurzer Zeit ziehen die beiden Mädchen sich mit Legolas zurück, um etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was da vor sich geht...

Nachdem die drei verschwunden sind, kommt Dinrían auf mich zu und will etwas besprechen. "Arengórë, meint Ihr es ist richtig Legolas – den Prinzen von Düsterwald! – mit den Menschenmädchen alleine zu lassen?" "Warum nicht? Ich glaube kaum, dass die beiden ihm etwas antun werden." Dinrían hebt zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. "Also wenn man mich fragt," den Valar sei Dank tun wir das nicht, "kommen die beiden mir gemeingefährlich vor. Ihre seltsame Redensart und die Art und Weise, wie sie sich verhalten... Und wir wissen auch immer noch nicht, was sich in dem Rucksack befindet, den sie bei sich hatten." "Ich schlage vor, wir bitten Charlotte und Josephine uns den Inhalt zu zeigen. Ist das akzeptabel für dich, Dinrían?" Dinrían schnaubt, nickt aber und entfernt sich.

Ich massiere mir mit zwei Fingern die Schläfen, um die Kopfschmerzen niederzukämpfen, die sich plötzlich bemerkbar machen. Ich stehe noch auf dem Gang als hinter mir eine Stimme ertönt. "Arengórë!" Ich drehe mich zu Legolas um und lächle ihn an. Er klopft mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und lächelt zurück. "Na, alles klar?" Ich hebe spöttisch eine Augenbraue. "_Alles klar_?" Legolas grinst. "Das muss ich wohl von den Mädchen haben. Wenn man mit ihnen zusammen ist, gewöhnt man sich schnell ihre Redensweise an." "Scheint mir auch so... Und, was hattet ihr so wichtiges zu besprechen?" "Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Ich weiß, dass wir uns immer alles erzählt haben, aber ich fürchte, dass du dich mit der Erklärung zufrieden geben musst, dass es etwas zwischen den Mädchen und mir ist. Und ich fürchte auch, dass wir morgen nach Bruchtal aufbrechen werden." "Nach Bruchtal? Morgen schon?" "Ja, es ist sehr dringlich. Es tut mir leid!" Nicht so leid wie mir...

"Ich könnte euch begleiten. Du brauchst bestimmt Hilfe mit den beiden." "Ist das deine Ausrede?" Als ich Legolas fragend ansehe, klopft er mich nur grinsend auf die Schulter. "Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mitkommst."

Also ist es beschlossene Sache, dass ich die drei nach Bruchtal begleite. Legolas hat mir nur soviel verraten, dass sie dort die anderen Gefährten treffen wollen. Also lerne ich sie auch endlich kennen. Als Legolas das erste Mal aufgebrochen ist, wollte ich mich seinem Gefolge anschließen, aber ich hatte einen anderen Auftrag, und so konnte ich nicht mitgehen.

Wir packen unsere Sachen und bereiten alles vor. Dazu gehört auch, den beiden Mädchen etwas reisetaugliches zum Anziehen zu besorgen, denn sie können wohl kaum in den Kleidern reiten und ich bezweifle, dass ihre eigene Kleidung die Strapazen einer Reise aushalten würde. Nach einigem Suchen haben wir die beiden kleinsten Tuniken aufgetrieben und ich lasse an Charlottes Hose noch die Beine kürzen.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang sind wir fertig und begeben uns zu den Zimmern der Mädchen, um sie zu wecken. Ich betrete Charlottes Zimmer, schließe die Tür hinter mir und bleibe stehen. Charlotte liegt auf der Seite in ihrem Bett; ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl streift ihr Gesicht und lässt ihre Haut golden leuchten.

Ich wecke sie nur ungern, denn sie sieht so friedlich aus, aber es wird langsam Zeit. Ich trete neben ihr Bett und berühre leicht ihre Schulter. "Charlotte, wach auf!" sage ich leise. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick regt sie sich und schlägt dann ihre Augen auf, um mich verschlafen anzusehen. Sie blinzelt ein paar Mal und scheint erst mal sortieren zu müssen, wer da vor ihr steht. "Aren?" "Ja. Du musst aufstehen, die Sonne geht schon auf." Charlotte reibt sich die Augen um den letzten Schlaf zu vertreiben, und schwingt dann ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

"Ich habe etwas für dich." sage ich und halte ihr ihr neues Outfit entgegen. Sie steht auf und nimmt es entgegen. Als sie erkennt was es ist, sieht sie zwischen mir und sich selbst hin und her. Ich kann ihre Skepsis verstehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich – und Elben im Allgemeinen – mehr als einen Kopf größer bin als sie. "Keine Sorge, ich habe es für dich ändern lassen." Charlotte lächelt mich dankbar an und verschwindet dann im Bad um sich umzuziehen. Ich beschließe vor der Türe zu warten.

Nach kurzer Zeit treten Legolas und Josephine aus ihrem Zimmer. Die Tunika passt ihr sehr gut, was aber auch kein Wunder ist, da sie ja ziemlich groß ist. Wir müssen nicht lange warten, dann kommt auch Charlotte dazu und als die beiden Mädchen sich sehen, bekommen sie einen Lachanfall. Ich kann ihre Heiterkeit gut verstehen, denn sie sehen aus, als hätten sie sich verkleidet. Besonders Charlotte, der trotz der Änderungen alles etwas zu weit ist und die Ärmel ihres Untershirts gehen bis zu den Fingerspitzen; was sie aber schnell abändert, indem sie sie einfach hochkrempelt.

Nach dem wir schnell gefrühstückt haben – und die Mädchen dabei auch erfahren, dass ich mitgehe – machen wir uns auf zum Stall. Legolas und ich haben die beiden sanftmütigsten Pferde ausgesucht, da wir nicht wissen, ob sie reiten können.

Charlotte läuft so nah neben mir, dass unsere Hände sich ein paar Mal kurz berühren und ich nur zugreifen bräuchte, um sie an die Hand zu nehmen.

Als wir um eine Ecke biegen, können wir die vier Pferde sehen, die vor dem Stall stehen. Charlotte guckt mich an, und als ich nur zurückgucke, reagiert sie völlig unerwartet. "NEIN, VERGISS ES! Ganz sicher NICHT!" "Aber–" Doch da ist auch schon Josephine bei uns und fällt mit ein. "Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst!" sagt sie zu Legolas und deutet auf die Pferde. "Willst du, dass wir uns das Genick brechen?" "Wollt ihr nach Bruchtal laufen?" Nein, das wollen sie nicht, wenn ich ihre Gesichtsausdrücke richtig lese. Charlotte hat sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, ist aber jetzt etwas blass um die Nasenspitze.

Als Legolas und ich aufgesessen sind, und die Mädchen es uns nachgetan haben, ertönt eine klägliche Stimme. "Ich bin noch nie alleine geritten..." sagt Charlotte. Ich lenke mein Pferd neben ihres. "Keine Sorge. Du musst dich nur festhalten, dein Pferd macht denn Rest." Sie nickt, auch wenn sie nicht besonders begeistert aussieht.

Als wir die Pferde in Bewegung setzen, schlägt Legolas erst mal ein langsameres Tempo an, damit Charlotte sich an das Pferd gewöhnen kann. Josephine scheint gleich in ihrem Element zu sein und sie trabt fröhlich neben Legolas her – ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie sich so aufgeregt hat.

Extra für die Mädchen haben wir ihren Pferden Sättel aufgelegt, da wir wissen, dass Menschen nicht daran gewöhnt sind auf den baren Rücken von Pferden zu sitzen. Das Zaumzeug haben wir allerdings weggelassen, denn das hätten unsere elbischen Pferde wohl nicht zugelassen. Also bleibt Charlotte die einzige Möglichkeit sich am Sattel festzuhalten, was sie auch tut. Sie sitzt völlig verkrampft da und ist kalkweiß im Gesicht.

Ich lege ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Entspann dich. Anar wird dich nicht abwerfen." "Na, wenn du das sagst..." Ihr Ton hört sich noch sichtlich zweifelnd an. 

Es dauert eine Weile bis Charlotte sich ans Reiten gewöhnt hat und nicht mehr völlig verkrampft im Sattel sitzt. Doch Anar, die friedlich hinter uns her trottet, scheint ihr so viel Verstrauen einzuflößen, dass sie irgendwann auch bereit ist, das Tempo zu erhöhen.

Die Mädchen, die lange Ritte nicht gewohnt sind, fangen ab Mittag an herumzuquengeln. Nach dem 20sten Mal "Wann sind wir denn da?" oder "Mir tut der Hintern weh!" ist es auch nicht mehr lustig. Und zu einem anderen Gespräch sind die beiden momentan nicht im Stande. 

Wenn die drei nicht die wären, die sie sind, hätte ich schon längst mein Pferd gewendet und wäre zurückgeritten. Doch Legolas zu liebe, lasse ich es über mich ergehen, dass ich zum 100sten Mal gefragt werde "Wann machen wir denn eine Pause?!" und antworte so geduldig wie möglich.

Wir reiten, bis die Sonne beginnt unterzugehen – nur von vereinzelten Pausen unterbrochen – und dann halten Legolas und ich Ausschau nach einem Lagerplatz. Legolas lenkt sein Pferd etwas vom Weg weg und hält auf eine Baumgruppe zu. "Hier ist der Boden zu felsig, dort drüben sollte er besser sein." Also halten wir uns etwas weiter nach links. Als wir das nächste Mal halten, stellen wir fest, dass das Gelände schlecht einzusehen ist, wir aber eine optimale Zielscheibe abgeben würden. Charlotte und Josephine folgen uns – inzwischen vor Erschöpfung – schweigend, machen aber wenig begeisterte Gesichter. Als wir einen geeigneten Platz gefunden haben, lassen die beiden sich beinahe von ihren Pferden fallen und packen ihr Schlafzeug aus. Sie schaffen es gerade noch ihr Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen, und dann rollen sie sich neben dem Feuer, das ich entzündet habe, zusammen und schlafen sofort ein. 

Legolas und ich besprechen noch dies und das und dann übernimmt Legolas die erste Wache. Ich lege mich ebenfalls neben das Feuer und schlafe fest (wenn man das bei Elben so sagen kann) bis Legolas mich nach der Hälfte der Nacht weckt. Ich setzte mich auf einen kleinen Felsen in der Nähe und beginne meine Wache. Ich beobachte Charlotte, da ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe. Natürlich nur um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie gut schläft. 

Sie liegt mir zugewandt und die Flammen malen goldenes Licht auf ihr Gesicht, so dass es entspannt und friedlich aussieht. Charlotte dreht sich plötzlich um. Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, doch jetzt reflektiert das Feuer auf ihrem Kopf, als würden viele kleine Flammen über ihr Haar tanzen. 

Nachdem ich sie einige Zeit angestarrt habe, wird Charlotte unerwartet unruhig. Sie wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere und scheint keine bequeme Lage finden zu können. "Sedho! Losto lim. Sedho..." flüstere ich ihr zu und nach einem kurzen Augenblick wird sie wieder ruhig, ohne aufgewacht zu sein. 

Den Rest der Nacht schaue ich die mir die Sterne an, die heute besonders hell zu funkeln scheinen, aber nach einiger Zeit senke ich meinen Blick immer wieder in Charlottes Richtung. Irgendwann verfärbt sich der Himmel von tiefschwarz zu blau und ich stehe auf um alle zu wecken, damit wir aufbrechen können, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen ist.

Kurz danach haben die Mädchen einen Streit angefangen. Obwohl eigentlich nur Charlotte streitet bzw. herumschreit und Josephine nachsichtig lächelnd daneben steht. Charlotte scheint doch etwas gereizt zu sein...

Der Tag vergeht wie der vorherige. Wir reiten fast ununterbrochen und es bleibt auch kaum Zeit sich die Landschaft anzusehen, da Legolas unerbittlich zur Eile antreibt.

Ab dem Nachmittag geht es bergauf (allerdings nicht was die Stimmung von Charlotte angeht) und wir können unser Nachtlager am Fuß des Nebelgebirges aufschlagen. Diesmal sind die Mädchen nicht so müde wie gestern, und wir vier sitzen noch ein wenig um das Lagerfeuer herum und unterhalten uns. 

"Legolas, was passiert, wenn wir wirklich auf Orks oder Ähnliches treffen?" fragt Josephine plötzlich. Ich kann mich erinnern mit halbem Ohr gehört zu haben, dass die Mädchen sich unterwegs schon darüber unterhalten haben. "Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen! Wir werden schon gut auf euch aufpassen." Josephine und Charlotte ziehen beide ein Gesicht und letztere fügt in einem seltsamen Ton hinzu "Na, dann brauch ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen!", lächelt aber.

Legolas und ich müssen wohl beide etwas verständnislos geguckt haben, denn Josephine fährt hilfreich fort: "Ja, das ist ja gut und schön, dass ich aufpasst. Da haben wir ja auch nichts gegen. Aber wir würden uns bei weitem sicherer fühlen, wenn wir nicht nur daneben stehen müssten, wenn ihr euch abschlachten lasst." "Ah!" Die beiden wollen also lernen sch zu verteidigen. "Na endlich ist bei euch der Groschen gefallen!" Was ist denn ein Groschen? Ich schaue mich am Boden um, was einen Heiterkeitsausbruch der Mädels auslöst. "Was?!" Als Charlotte nur jappst und abwinkt, frage ich nicht weiter. Stattdessen hole ich mein Schwert hervor und reiche es ihr, und Legolas reicht seines an Josephine. Es braucht keine fünf Sekunden und es steht fest, dass sie die Schwerter nicht handhaben können, ohne sich selbst mehr zu verletzen als ihre Gegner, da sie einfach zu schwer sind. Aber was nun? Ich überlege kurz und dann fällt mir ein, dass Legolas und ich beide unsere Ersatzbögen dabei haben, und Pfeile sind auch schnell hergestellt. Sie sind zwar nicht so gut wie unsere, die von Elben-Meistern hergestellt wurden, aber sie erfüllen ihren Zweck. 

"Etwas höher zielen, und vergiss nicht den Arm gestreckt zu lassen." _Swisch_ "Verdammt!" "Reg dich nicht auf. Übung macht den Meister."

Mit den Bögen klappt es gleich viel besser. Die beiden sind zwar nicht perfekt, aber sie lernen schnell und um in eine Horde Orks zu schießen reicht es alle male (immerhin treffen sie selbst in der Dunkelheit ab und zu das Ziel) und schließlich ist auch nicht vorgesehen, dass wir sie irgendwo alleine lassen.

Sichtlich zufrieden legen die beiden sich schlafen.

Der nächste Tag beginnt friedlich, bis... Richtig, die Mädchen sich schon wieder streiten. Ich kann erst nicht verstehen, worum es geht, aber Charlotte wird immer lauter und Legolas und ich haben ein wenig das Tempo gedrosselt, damit die Mädchen aufholen und wir eventuell dazwischen gehen können.

"Bist du verrückt? Wir können doch nicht so einfach hier bleiben! Ich für meinen Teil habe nicht vor, in einem Hobbithöhlenloch zu vergammeln, Frodo hin oder her!" "Was kann ich denn dafür," kontert Josephine, "dass du Probleme mit deinem Schatz hast, weil dir so ein blondes Muskelpaket von Elb über den Weg gelaufen ist?" "Könntest du das nicht noch etwas lauter herausschreien? Ich glaube, Sauron hat's noch nicht ganz mitbekommen!!!" "Ich hab also recht???? Volltreffer!" Legolas neben mir fängt an zu grinsen und ich sehe ihn fragend an, er hebt aber nur andeutungsweise die Schultern. Das Grinsen verschwindet allerdings nicht. 

"Nein, hast du nicht, ich will gar nichts von ihm!" Ich weiß nicht, was mich gestochen hat, aber in dem Augenblick drehe ich mich im Sattel um und frage, "Echt nicht?". Charlotte und Josephine sehen uns an, als hätten sie uns völlig vergessen und Letztere grinst mich plötzlich breit an. "Nein, das geht dich überhaupt nix an!" "Du Charly, ich glaube schon, dass er–" wendet sich Josephine wieder an ihre Freundin, wird aber sofort unterbrochen. "Halt gefälligst dein Schandmaul!" Josephine, die sich davon überhaupt nicht beeindrucken lässt, reitet ein Stück vor und fängt an, zu trällern: "Dam dam dada, dam dam dada..."

Ich kenne die Melodie nicht, aber Charlotte anscheinend schon, denn sie läuft vor Wut rot an und klammert sich an ihre Zügel, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Legolas lenkt sein Pferd vorsichtshalber neben Josephine, so dass ich jetzt neben Charlotte reite, die ein gefährliches Gesicht macht, und ich sie – nachdem sie mich kurz angesehen und abfällig geschnaubt hat – lieber nicht anspreche.

~~~~~

"Sedho! Losto lim. Sedho..." = "Ruhig! Schlaf weiter. Ruhig..."


End file.
